Deadites
Deadites are creatures from the Evil Dead series. History Original Films It was said to have been written by the dark ones when the seas ran red with blood. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, roughly translated as the Book of the Dead. The book withheld bizarre incantations and spells that, if read aloud, would grant the dark spirits within the license to possess and kill the living. The dreaded book was lost sometime throughout history and discovered by Professor Knowby in the early 1980’s. However, while translating the texts, he spoke one of the spells aloud and awoke the dark spirits. They possessed his wife, forcing him to kill her, and then took the brilliant man himself. Not long after, a handful of youths arrived at the isolated cabin in the woods looking for a good time. Once finding the ancient book and Knowby’s recorded translations, the horrors began anew. One by one, the youths were taken and killed until only Ashley J. Williams remained. Armed only with a shotgun, he was forced to fend off the unholy creatures until he realized they would be undone should the book be burned. As two of his closest friends tried to kill him, he threw the demonic book into the fireplace. The two Deadites were destroyed, but the nightmare was only temporarily over. The dark spirits still wandered and crashed into Ash as he exited the cabin, possessing him. However, the sun was quickly starting to rise. The possession didn’t last long for the twisted soul was forced from his body. Trapped in the cabin, Ash was continuously haunted and attacked by his possessed girlfriend Linda until he finally cut her decapitated head to bits via a chainsaw. However, the darkness fought back greatly, forcing the mortal to cut off his own hand after it had become possessed. Soon another group stumbled into the chaos, lead by Knowby’s daughter Annie whom was bringing with her more pages of the Necronomicon. The body of her mother, now completely under the control of the Deadite spirits, burst from the dirt in the cellar and remained trapped underneath the floors of the cabin as the group joined forces with Ash. Like the dark spirits had done his friends, they began to take the newcomers. However, with Annie’s help, Ash was able to replace his missing hand with a chainsaw and take on the darkness head-on and kill the final Deadite. With Annie able to read the ancient texts, she summoned the Kandarian evil as a thing of the flesh and opened a rift in time and space that swallowed up the demonic forces. However, it didn’t stop there. Ash himself was sucked into the vortex and taken back to the medieval ages from whence the darkness had originally come! In a struggle to get back to his own time, the reluctant hero underwent a quest to locate the fabled Book of the Dead and accidently awoken the army of darkness. Legions of possessed skeletons and corpses came under the command of Ash’s evil twin born from the supernatural forces that plagued him. Hundreds of Deadites stormed the castle to locate the fabled book, but they were met with resistance from the undeterred warriors of the time. When Evil Ash was finally vanquished, the forces of darkness had lost the war. What little remained of the Deadites were sent in total retreat as Ash was sent back to his own time thanks to the texts within the captured Necronomicon. Unfortunately, Ash once again failed to do everything he was told to do. When he returned to his own time, his mistake allowed the darkness to creep through entirely! In the midst of a hard days work at S-Mart, the dark spirits possessed one of his customers. A fierce showdown broke out in the middle of the store, but Ash’s new destiny had been laid. Grabbing a shotgun, he began to unload round after round into the possessed woman. Soon the creature died, but a whole new war had just begun! Evil Dead (2013) For centuries it has existed. Bound in flesh and inked in blood, the Naturom Demonto contained the passages needed to allow demons to possess the living. After a young girl was possessed and then burned at the stake, the ancient book was left behind at a secluded cabin in the woods. When a group of five friends arrived at the cabin to spend the weekend, nobody could expect the horrors that were to follow. Mia had vowed to overcome her drug addiction, but when Eric discovered and read aloud a passage from the book, all hell began to break loose. Mia began seeing visions, but the rest thought it was mere withdraw talk. When she tried fleeing on her own, she was forced off the road by a demonic vision and raped by thorn vines. When the rest found her, they were unable to leave the cabin. Floodwaters covered the only road out, stranding them. As they discussed what to do, Mia suddenly awoke despite having been given a large dose of tranquilizer. She attacked David and Olivia before being forced into the cellar. Taken by shock and deciding to give her another dose of tranquilizer, Olivia left for the bathroom to get her supplies. However, the evil targeting them suddenly possessed her as well. Becoming worried, her boyfriend, Eric, followed her into the bathroom and discovered the woman cutting her face off with a broken piece of glass. Upon seeing him, the possessed Olivia attacked him viciously. He pushed her off as she stabbed at his eye with a needle, breaking a slab of marble off of the tub. As the evil thing screamed and crawled after him, he grabbed the slab of marble and crushed her head to a pulp. Thinking that maybe both Olivia and Mia had become ill from the many dead cats they found in the basement along with the book, David couldn’t bring himself to believe in demonic possession. That is until Mia lured his girlfriend Natalie downstairs, bit her, and then tried forcing herself on her. Saving her just in time, he saw the evil creature that had taken hold of his sister. Slamming the door shut and nailing it down, they prepared to hold out until morning. As David checked on the injured Eric whom was trying to burn the book of the dead to no avail, the evil began to possess Natalie’s arm. Fighting off the possession, she cut her arm off with an electric knife. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t stop the demon. As Eric told David that they’d have to kill Mia to end it all, Natalie started to fire upon them with a nail gun. Severely injuring Eric and pummeling the man with a crowbar, she nearly killed him until David blew her other arm off with a shotgun. Dropping to the floor, the demon within her exited her body and allowed her to bleed to death in David’s arms. Finally taking Eric’s advice, David began to douse the cabin in gasoline, but he still couldn’t bring himself to kill his little sister. Having an idea, he dug a shallow grave outside and crafted a makeshift defibrillator. Venturing into the cellar, he hoped to tranquilize his possessed sister, bury her alive, and then revive her when the demon exits her dead body. However, the evil wouldn’t be taken so easily. She fought back, slashing at him with a box cutter and attempting to drown him in the flooded section of the cellar. Mere moments before she could kill him, Eric attacked her from behind. He managed to knock her unconscious, but not before she stabbed him in the chest with the box cutter. Eric soon succumbed to his injuries and died, but his sacrifice would help David free his little sister. Wrapping her head in plastic, he placed her in the grave. The demon within her began to mock him, but the man forced himself to finish. After a few minutes, she died and the demon inside her forced to exit. He dug her up and revived her, hoping the nightmare was over. Unfortunately, as they went back inside the cabin to retrieve the jeep’s keys, Eric’s body had become possessed! The demon slashed David’s neck with the box cutter, forcing him to order Mia to flee. As he slammed the door shut, he took aim with the shotgun and fired upon the canisters of gasoline, igniting them. In a tremendous explosion, the cabin was engulfed in fire. However, the demon of the book has claimed five souls that night. This granted the evil to summon its ultimate bastardization, the Abomination! Fanon Info *When the bodies of the deadites where found in the cabin, they where moved to Goji Island, because they where still possessed and could still moved and would regenerate. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Classic Monsters